Playing the Odds
by GothicGirl-TX
Summary: On Hiatus, for now - ROMY - Rogue begins to get mysterious gifts from an enemy.
1. The Gifts

The gifts began to arrive about a week ago. Small things - a rose, a thin green and black beaded scarf, a box of candy - that would not have aroused much interest in the other students at the Xavier institute were it not for the identity of the recipient.

Rogue.

Kitty looked at Rogue, hardly able to repress a smile as she sorted through the box of candy for chocolate covered cherries. "Check it our Rogue, you, like, have a secret admirer!"

Rogue huffed, "Whatever. Must have some sort of death wish if the're interested in me." She shoved the candy at Kitty and said "Here, you can have 'em. Ah don't like candy that much anyway."

Kitty grinned and popped a caramel in her mouth. "Who do you think it is? Anyone I know?" Rogue groaned inwardly. Kitty was like a dog with a bone. "Ah'm not sure," Rogue said, annoyed, "an Ah don't care either. Ah'm the wrong girl to play games with."

Kitty frowned, "It couldn't be any of the boys from here. None of them could be this romantic." She selected a round candy and took a bite. "Ughhh, gross!" Rogue smiled slightly as Kitty ran to the bathroom to spit out the offending orange crème.

Her secret admirer had been the main topic discussion lately, and she was annoyed that the series of gifts was drawing attention her way. Wolverine and the Professor were puzzled by the ability of this secret admirer to bypass the schools tight security when delivering the gifts. Storm had not said much about the gifts other than a comment that the brand of candy she received was expensive and French. Most of the female students were jealous and the boys were all amazed that someone would want Rogue.

Rogues' mutant ability made it impossible for her to make skin-to-skin contact with anyone. She could never touch, never kiss, and never have a normal relationship. Though with the best of intentions, was bringing even more attention to her sad situation. Who would want the girl with toxic skin?

He looked at a line of cuddly stuffed animals and frowned. None of these would do. She wasn't the kind of girl that would want 'cute'. He could see that the first time he saw her. It had to be something different. She had been at this store a few days ago, on this aisle looking at something, but what?

The aisle was packed with dolls and toys for girls of all ages. Just as he was about to give up he noticed, tucked in the back corner of the aisle, a row of black boxes. Jackpot!

The box said 'Living Dead Dolls'. He looked them over, picking up one after the other to find the perfect doll for her. It had to one that spoke to him. Then he saw it. 'Jezebel'. He scanned the poem on the box flap and smirked. Perfect.

Kurt teleported into Rogue's her room and held out a box wrapped in black tissue paper with a red ribbon. "Rogue, your Secret Admirer has struck again!"

"Go on, Rogue, open it!! I am dying to see vat it is!" Kurt thrust the box into her lap and sat on the end of her bed. She shook her head and looked at the fuzzy blue boy. "Why do you care, Kurt? This is just some stupid joke."

Kurt smiled, "Sister dear, zis is huge!! Someone out zhere is interested in you and each gift is another clue to solve the mystery of your secret admirer." He grinned and pointed to the box. "Open it now, Rogue. I'm dying!"

With a deep sigh Rogue started to tear the paper. "All right. But Ah'm only doing this for you. Not because I want to or because I care." That was a lie. She was excited that another gift had been delivered, but that joy was tinged with her own self-loathing. How could she enjoy this moment knowing that when her secret admirer was at best ignorant of her power, or at worst playing a cruel joke on her? Frustrated and growing madder by the second she tossed some of the paper on the floor and was about to do the same with the gift when she saw what it was.

"Oh mah God!" She shook her head and opened the front flap. "It is a Living Dead Doll!" She whispered. Her collection of Living Dead Dolls was famous. Among the preppy students in the school they were the creepy collection of weird dolls that Rogue kept and it was all the more reason to stay away from her room. "How in the world would they know Ah wanted this one? Ah don't understand," Rogue said more to herself than to Kurt with a small smile, "this is the one Ah was lookin' at last week!"

"Jezebel, hummmm." Kurt said. "They seem to know you vell, ja?"

Rogue scowled at Kurt. "Not funny fuzzy man!"

Kurt grinned, 'Vait till the others find out!" He teleported off her bed and into the common room to tell the others about her latest gift.

This was getting strange. It was almost as if the person knew her. She stood and started to pick up the discarded wrapping when she noticed something fall on the floor.

A playing card. Rogue gasped and was instantly reminded of the mysterious Acolyte. He was good looking, but she did not fully trust her memory of him. He had used some sort of power on her and turned her to an instant bowl of mush. She never flirted, but she did with him. It was hard to forget his smile, the way he looked at her, those eyes.

Her pulse raced as she flipped the card.

The Queen of Hearts.


	2. The Meeting

I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews!! I am glad you liked the 1st chapter. If you want more info on Living Dead Dolls search for them on google. The doll from chapter one is in the series 5 collection. You will be able to read the poem from her box there.

I still do not own X-men, so please do not sue!

Thanks!

Gambit had a problem. A girl problem. Shaking his head he absently started to shuffle a deck of cards. The problem was that he NEVER had girl problems. "Dis girl gon' be tricky," he muttered. He had been leaving little gifts at the Xavier school for a week now. Magneto would not approve, but what Magneto don't know don't hurt him he mused.

She interested him.

Magneto had briefed them on the mutants taught by Xavier. He had seen their pictures, heard about their powers, but nothing could have prepared him for face-to-face combat. They were better than Magneto had given them credit for. They fought with purpose and for a cause. Not like the Acolytes, a group of misfit drifters and criminals with no real loyalty to anyone.

He had come face to face with Rogue. He would have, under different circumstances, used his charm to sweep her off her feet, but the belle was an enemy. Knowing she was dangerous he used his charm to put her off her guard and to buy him some time. But when it came time to take her out he couldn't do it. 'What a mess,' the thought, flipping the deck over and slipping four cards through his fingers then slipping them back in the deck.

She had this hard look to her, but when he was able to break past that defense she became soft and dreamy. Thinking back he remembered how her green eyes had grown heavy, how her lips parted as her breath caught in her throat. He groaned and scrubbed his face with his hands, "'Dis girl hauntin' me."

The card he gave her only had a slight charge and while she was busy tossing it away he made his escape. He would never hurt a woman. That was not his style. Days later when his thoughts kept drifting to Rogue he made his decision.

He had a passionate streak and a flair for the dramatic. The plan was to soften her up with gifts, keep her guessing then work his way in and get her out of his system for good. He did not have room in his life for long-term relationships, he reminded himself, but a nice fling with a beautiful woman was appealing. Her skin was a slight inconvenience, but he was creative and he knew that she was going to be worth any trouble.

The last gift contained something that would leave little doubt as to his identity.

He needed to make his move soon before she grew tired of the game. Approaching her would be difficult and a seed of doubt began to sprout. What if she rejected him? What if she turned her back on him? Frowning he banished the doubt from his mind. 'Since when am I so afraid of a girl?' he thought.

"Since you met dis' one," he said softly.

"So, like, do you think you will have another gift today?"

Kitty had chattered about the mysterious gift giver all day. Rogue sighed, as she was tired of indulging Kitty's fantasy that some tall dark stranger was going to come and sweep her off her Doc Martins. She knew now that the gifts were from that sneaky, low-down acolyte. The playing card from the gift was in her back pocket. She had panicked when some of the girls had come into her room to see her latest gift and she hid the card. Now, the next day she was not sure she wanted to tell anyone about it.

"Listen, Kitty," Rogue stopped and looked at her friend, "Ah'm tired of talkin' about this secret admirer, ok? Ah'm sure whoever it is will get tired soon and stop, so please for the sake of my nerves give it a rest."

"Listen, Rogue," she continued on, "this is, like, the coolest thing I have ever seen! This is the kind of stuff you read about in those sappy romance novels. Why not enjoy it?" Kitty looked perfectly serious. "If I were you . . ." Rogue cut her off, her temper getting the best of her, "But you are not me, and Ah don't like games. Let me deal with this mah way."

Rogues tone was harsh and Kitty looked hurt, but she nodded anyway. "Ok Rogue, I will let it go."

Rogue smiled at Kitty. "Thanks. Ah ain't interested in anyone anyway. Especially considering … you know." Suddenly she did not want to go back to the institute with Kitty. She needed to escape. "Ah think Ah am gonna go by the book store before Ah go home. There is a new vampire novel out that Ah want to buy. How 'bout Ah catch you back at the institute, ok?"

"Sure." Kitty said, some of the cheer returning to her voice, "I know how you totally love those creepy blood sucker books." Kitty turned to leave and added, "Rogue, I don't mean to push you, and I don't claim to know how you feel, but, like, try to enjoy this . . . even for a little while. You totally deserve it!"

She shrugged indifferently, putting the anti-social mask firmly back in place. Kitty had surprised her with her parting comment. Maybe she needed to give her friend more credit.

Waving her goodbyes she turned toward town.

She had waited six months to buy the soft cover version of The Deadly Kiss since the hardcover had been more than she could reasonably afford. She felt a strange kinship to the fantasy vampires she read about. In a way, she thought, she was a vampire. The book had always been a good escape for her, and she wanted escape desperately at the moment.

'What am Ah gonna' do?' she wondered as she walked off the school grounds and on the road that lead to town. She pulled the card from her pocket and looked at it. How could he have gotten past the security system, how did he know the kinds of things she liked? Why risk getting caught by the enemy just to mess with some girl? She needed answers, but she had no idea how to find this guy, or even what his name was.

"Lord, girl, you are in a mess!" She shook her head and slipped the card back in her pocket.

The bookstore was one of her favorite places to go. Books were never afraid of her. Books gave her the world and she loved them for it. Her taste leaned toward the sci-fi vampire books, but she had to admit a secret passion for romance novels.

A display in the back of the store was stacked with the coveted novel. She grabbed a copy and was going to the check out when she spotted the sign that said 'Romance'.

Sighing slightly at herself she made her way to the romance section. 'Ah'm here, might as well see if anything catches my eye' she thought, 'There is nothing wrong with reading trash. Ah like it and don't see why Ah can't buy a book if Ah like it,' but she did check the aisle before she started browsing. The last thing she wanted was a bunch of preppy bubble-brains at school catching her looking at romantic trash.

Remy had been waiting for her after school. He had hoped that she would be alone and was disappointed to see her exit with the girl that walks through walls. He watched her talk to her friend, she looked upset, but soon her cool facade was back and she turned to leave. Alone.

Remy silently thanked God and followed her. He watched her take the card out of her back pocket. "Dat is a very good sign for Remy!" he said. It made him happy seeing that she still kept his card. This meant she had not handed it over to Xavier. Yes, things were looking this Cajuns way.

She entered a bookstore and Remy waited a few minutes before he followed her in. He was scanning the aisles for her when he saw her trademark white striped hair. In the Romance aisle.

She liked Trashy romance novels, he noted mentally. Her lips were slightly pouted as she read the back of a book with a half naked man on the cover. 'Good,' he thought, 'if she likes dose books, she bound to like Remy.'

Sensing someone looking at her she looked up. At first she did not recognize him, but realization came hard and fast. Her eyes grew wide and nerves in her belly sputtered to life.

"Why chere," Remy said as he drew closer, "dat no way to be lookin' at an old ami, no?" He was idly shuffling a deck of cards.

Rogue drew herself up straight, hoping the fear, and the excitement if she was honest, did not show. "All Ah see is one of Magnetos' lackeys. Apparently you're swamp trash ta boot." She felt her hands start to shake and she gripped the book more tightly. The combination of his good looks and accent were doing something to her and somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if he was using his power on her again.

Remy chuckled, "And here I thought you would be happy to see Remy." He shook his head in mock dismay, but his eyes were lit with mischief. They were the strangest eyes she had ever seen. Last time she saw him his eyes were a deep brown, but now they were glittering red on black. The same colors as the wrapping paper on the last gift. Her knees were supporting her, but only just.

He was wearing a black t-shirt and faded blue jeans with a dark brown trench coat. The clothes seemed to be custom made to make every part of his body look good and he looked like the kind of guy who knew how good he looked.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Rogue did not care for the way he was looking at her, and how his look was making her react to him. She should be afraid of him. He was dangerous. Xavier had told her how lucky she was to have been unharmed in her fight with him. Half of her said to run, the other half wanted just to see . . .

"Gambit is my name, chere, but the filles call me Remy. Remy LaBeau." He made a sweeping bow, but did not take his eyes off her. She was just as he remembered her, but better in her regular clothes. Goth did not normally appeal to him, but in her black skirt, striped tights, Doc Martins, and green halter top covered by a black mesh shirt she looked almost good enough to eat. 'Maybe dat is a good idea,' he thought, his smile broadening.

Rogue saw the look in his eyes change from amused to almost predatory and took a step back. She did not want to seem weak so she raised her chin higher. "Ok Remy, now answer my other question. What do ya want with me?"

"Tell Remy, you like his gifts to you?" Her expression faltered slightly, but she managed to catch the slip. She was almost as good as he was at keeping her emotions hidden. "Maybe Gambit should have gotten you some of dese books instead, chere?" He picked up a copy of the book she was holding and read the title, The Maidens Gamble. He chuckled softly as her cheeks began to stain red through her pale makeup. 

Anger and humiliation were starting to build inside her. How dare he make fun of her! "Ah know you were leavin' the gifts, ya'll left your callin' card, remember?" She could almost feel the card burning her skin in the back pocket of her skirt.

"Yes, petit, I know." He winked at her and patted his back pocket.

"So what is this? A big joke? Why are you doin' this, don't you know who Ah am, what I can do?"

"Oh, Remy know who you are, chere. De gifts a way to say sorry for what happened before. Remy hope we can start again, get to know one another . . ." He could sense that she was torn between her desire to flee and her desire to stay. "Maybe we see what happens, no?"

Her eyes narrowed and she said with force, "Ah'm sorry, but ya almost blew me up and you work for a MADMAN. It's gonna' take a lot more than one stinkin' flower and some candy to make me forgive ya, and Ah have no desire to get to know ah hired thug of Magneto's!! Stop waistin' ya time Cajun. Ah ain't interested." With that she put down both the books she was holding, reached in her back pocket and threw the card on the ground. "And Ah don't what this either!"

Then she ran. Remy watched her leave the store and smiled. He picked up the card from the floor and realized he had not felt this good in years.

She was interested in him.

Ok, another chapter in the can! Please R/R and be honest.


	3. The Problem

Once again, do not own the X-men, not making any money doing this, so you have no reason to sue me. Thanks!

Rogue went straight home and up to her room. Luckily Kitty was not there. She was not in the mood to chit-chat.

What was wrong with her???

He was her enemy, he had tricked her, he almost killed her and now here he was with his sexy eyes making nice? 'SEXY EYES!' she scolded herself. "What is wrong with me??" She sat down at her desk and held her head in her hands. This had to be a trick. She did not want to invest any real emotions in this. He proved that he could not be trusted.

'He works for Magneto', the sensible side her brain reminded her!

Lightly she fingered the scarf he had given her. It was very pretty, and didn't look cheap either. 'Don't be fooled by pretty gifts' sensibility said again. If this was a game she would never forgive him. 'Worse than that what if Magneto is behind all this?' She hoped that wasn't true because, despite the fact he worked for Magneto, she liked him. Not that she was a good judge of character.

Hadn't Risty, or rather Mystique, and Destiny betrayed her? Hell, she didn't really trust all of the X-men yet and she depended on them more than anyone. If only she had someone to confide in, an impartial party who could give her advice. Not Kitty. No telling what she would do when she found out Rogue's secret admirer worked for Magneto. Besides, once Kitty gets a hold of a secret it spreads faster wildfire.

She considered Jean but quickly dismissed that idea. She would run right to the Professor, or to Scott who would run right to the Professor. Wolverine would kill Gambit so he was out and she did not feel at all comfortable talking to Storm. She was so regal and aloof and unapproachable.

"What am Ah gonna' do?" She pushed back from the desk and was about to turn on her CD player when the Professor, using telepathy said, "Rogue, please come to my office."

Rogue sighed, and replied "Yes Professor."

Rogue liked the Professor. He was strict but he really had to be with a house full or hormonal teenage mutants. Rogue knocked and he called for her to enter.

"Ya wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Yes Rogue," the Professor smiled, "please take a seat." After Rogue was comfortable he said, "I wanted to talk to you about the recent visits by your secret admirer."

Rogue felt herself blush. Guilt began to creep up her spine. She hated liars and she was doing as much by keeping what she knew a secret. "Sure Professor," she said with mock cheer.

The Professor looked at her and asked, "Do you have any idea who might be behind the gifts? Someone at school or from town?"

"No sir." She looked down and cursed herself.

"Wolverine and I are a bit concerned, you see, because this person was able to evade our security system. We do not have clear video of this person and are unable to identify him. Are you sure you can think of no one?"

Rogue looked at her gloved hands. Now would be the time. All she had to do was say 'yes' or 'it is one of Magnetos goons' and be done with this whole thing, Instead she looked directly in the Professors eyes and lied, "No sir, Ah can't think of anyone who would do this."

"Alright, Rogue, but if you think of anything please let me know."

"Ah will Professor." She stood, smiled lamely and left. He would be a fool to believe her, but he did not have any options unless he decided to enter her mind and unlock the truth for himself. She knew he would not do that.

She went out to the garden to watch the trees wave in the late afternoon breeze. An hour before she was not sure if she could feel any worse. Now she knew that she could.

John Allerdyce, aka Pyro, was looking for some trouble. Not that it was ever far behind the Aussie. By chance this afternoon he had witnessed the little scene between Gambit and that X-man with the white stripe in her hair through a window at the bookstore. Pyro thought Gambit looked positively love-struck. Magneto would be very interested in this little tid-bit, he was sure, but first he wanted to have some fun.

Gambit always trained in the evenings at the Acolytes headquarters. Magneto required them to work out five times a week for no less than three hours. Since there were not many people were around in the evenings he was fairly certain that he could confront the Cajun with out an audience. Why would Gambit not try and capture her unless he had feeling for her, and why not exploit those feelings for his own personal gain?

"Gambit," Pyro Yelled, "where are ya' mate?" John was down the hall and could hear the metal clink of the weight machine. As he entered the gym he noticed a bag in the corner from the same bookstore where he had seen Gambit this afternoon tossed on top of Gambit's trench coat and gym bag.

Pointing to the bag Pyro said, "Didn't take you for the literary type." Gambit did not respond so he walked over to the bag and pulled out the book. "The Maidens Gamble?? My boy, are you feeling alright? Didn't think you needed these kinds of books to enhance your love life."

Gambit snorted and replied, "Gambit buy it for you, help you wit the ladies." He started the next set of chest presses, sweat rolling down his face. Totally undaunted by Gambit's retort he started to thumb through the book and found an amusing passage, "'Marie looked deeply into his eyes. She was unable to speak, her only communication with him was the beating of her heart.' What a load of shit. I mean, really Gambit, did you buy this for your self … or for that girl you were talking to?"

Gambit stopped and looked directly at Pyro, his eyes glittering in the fluorescent light. "You should not stick your nose where it don't belong homme. You might lose it." Gambit sat up and wiped his face with a nearby towel. "Now, how bout you put 'dat book down?"

Pyro did not like to be threatened, especially when he was the one who planned to do the threatening. "Listen here, I saw you today with that X-girl. What's her name, Rogue? I sure don't think Magneto would like to hear that you let that little thing get away from you. Easy to see why, though. Not hard to look at, is she?" He grinned when he saw Gambit tense. "Maybe I should see if she likes to play with fire?"

Gambit did not move, but Pyro noticed the towel he held began to glow red. "You leave dat girl alone, Allerdyce. I am just havin' some fun wit her and that is no business of yours."

"Temper, temper Gambit. She is not really my taste. I like my girls to be, oh I don't know, touchable? Just remember, I'll be watching you from now on. Your loyalties have been in question since you joined our little group. It would be a shame if Magneto found more reasons not to trust you . . . now, put down the towel." He flicked open a lighter and light the flame.

Gambit narrowed his eyes at Pyro but reversed the charge and dropped the towel. Pyro smiled and as he left he said, "Have a good night mate, and ah, don't stay up too late reading your book!"

He felt he had made his point.

The next two days went along as normal and Rogue was starting to relax a little. No new presents had arrived and she had not seen Gambit either. Maybe she had scared him off at the bookstore, or maybe once he got a second look at her he changed his mind.

She had to admit to herself she was a little disappointed by that thought, but it is better if he left her alone. By the third day people were starting to forget she had ever even had a secret admirer and she was feeling more herself. Kitty had not talked about it in at least two days, which was a miracle!

Rogue was scheduled for some training with Wolverine and she was getting ready in the locker room when Storm walked in holding a small brown package. She looked as regal as ever in a deep orange and red wrap skirt with a teal blue cotton top with small beads at neckline.

"Rogue, you got a package in the mail today." Storm set the package down on the bench next to her and said, "Were you expecting something?"

A little puzzled she looked at it and said, "No, Ah didn't order anything. Ah'll open it after my trainin' session with Wolverine." She turned to load her street clothes in her locker.

Storm was quiet for a moment then said, "Do you think it is from him?"

Rogue looked quickly over her shoulder and replied, "Ah'm sure Ah don't know. If you are so interested, you open it." With that she started to walk away.

"Rogue wait," the older woman said. Rogue stopped but did not turn. "I am only concerned for you. We have no way of knowing what this person wants from you. It may be just a boy with a crush, but considering that they were able to get past our security to deliver four other presents, I doubt it is just some normal boy from school."

Rogue sighed and turned to Storm. She wanted so badly to tell her, but she could not find the words. "Thanks for your concern. Ah'm fine and Ah'm sure that the secret admirer, whoever he is, has given up. Ah bet that the package is from some friends back in Mississippi or somethin', ok? If you like Ah will call you when Ah open it so you can see what it is."

"No Rogue, I trust your judgment. I have no reason not to." Storm looked at her for a moment then left. Rogue felt her stomach twist into a guilty knot because she had already hidden so much. They would never trust her again. With a deep sigh she headed into the danger room.

Her training did not go well. She was almost hit by three spinning discs in the first minute of training, then, she tripped over a rolling ball and landed hard on her back. Wolverine looked at her and said, "Hey kid, get your butt in gear and fight like I taught ya!" Rogue looked up at Wolverine and felt tears pricking the backs of her eyes.

Wolverine, not used to the emotional outbursts of teens, was shocked to see Rogue nearly in tears. "Hey, what's the matter? Did ya get hurt?" Rogue shook her head and stood. "It's nothin', Ah'm just mad at mahself for being so stupid." That was the truth, but not the way Wolverine would take it.

He looked like he was about to press her on it, but before he got the chance the second stage of the training program started and Rogue was running to evade two metal claws. She did better the rest of the session and Wolverine did not bring up her tiny outburst again.

After giving her some exercises to work on before her next session she went into the locker room to change. The package was still on the bench where she left it. Not really wanting to open it now, she stuffed it into her duffle bag with her sweaty training gear and went into the kitchen to get some water.

Scott was in the kitchen eating some popcorn when she entered. Normally she would have started to get flustered the instant she saw him, but now he hardly registered to her.

"Hey Rogue, how did training go?" Scott smiled to her and popped another kernel in his mouth.

"Fine Scott. I got a little distracted during the first program but Ah was able to recover and did better on the last four." She took a drink of the cool spring water and tuned to leave when Scott said, "Speaking of distracted, you have been acting kind of strange lately. Anything you wanna' talk about it?"

Rogue did not want to talk to Scott about her problems. First, she felt strange around him because of her crush, and second, he would rat her out the second she told him anything. "Naw Scott, but thanks just the same. Ah'm gonna go to the library and do mah homework. See ya later." With that she left the kitchen and went directly to the library.

Why was everyone so concerned about her all of the sudden? 'Maybe,' she thought, 'it is because you have been grumpin' around this place like a troll.' She sat at the desk in the back of the room. No one was in the library and so she pulled the package that Storm had given her out of her bag.

It could not be from Gambit, but who else would send her anything? Slowly, as if she was afraid it would explode, she pulled the tape off the sides and opened the brown paper. It was two books. One was The Deadly Kiss and the other was The Maidens Gamble. Her stomach did a flip-flop. There was also a note. She unfolded it and read:

Chere,

You left in such a hurry the other day you forgot to buy  
your books. I wanted to make sure you got them. No need  
to thank me, just do me one favor. Meet me at Diamond  
Dan's Pool Hall at 9pm this Saturday.

G

He wanted to meet her tomorrow at a pool hall in the club district, tomorrow, alone, and tomorrow. She suddenly felt a bit queasy. He wanted to see her again. She folded the note and stuck it in her pocket. Then she started to pack the books in her bag when she noticed something stuck in the romance novel. She opened it to find the playing card she and flung at him. She scanned the section it marked and felt her insides churn.

He had selected a very passionate scene, one that involved silk scarves, some candle wax and sweat. Written at he bottom was a note, 'Wanna' give this a try, chere?'


	4. The Pool Hall

Ok, kiddos, this chapter was tons of fun to write.

Thanks to all of you who have taken the time to review! You guys are part of my motivation.

Don't own X-men. Don't sue. Thanks!

Gambit spent a lot of time getting ready on any normal day. When he was out to impress he spent even more time. He grinned at his reflection in the steamy mirror. Even with his hair dripping from his shower he looked better than most men on their best day.

As he dressed he thought about how Rogue might have reacted to his present. He hoped she found the playing card and read the section it marked. He would have to start reading those romance books. They might have some interesting ideas.

He selected some well worn boot cut jeans, a dark red t-shirt and black leather boots. His casual style was more thought out than most would imagine, but when your job was to be a thief you had to be aware of every detail. "Maybe I am vain," he said to himself as he pulled on his t-shirt and slipped into his jeans.

As he tied his boots he reflected on his run-in with Pyro four days earlier. How dare he pry into his private affairs! He was nothing but trouble. The problem, as Gambit saw it, did not involve Pyro as much as his employer finding out what Pyro knew. Magneto knew about his past and he had no desire to see that dug up. Not that he concerned himself with it overmuch. Eventually Pyro would play his hand and Gambit would have to be sure he had a better one.

He pulled on his trench and grabbed the keys to his V Rod. Voices in the back of his mind said over and over that she would not show up. 'No way a girl like 'dat interested in a thief like you," it sneered. It would not have bothered him in the past if he was stood up because he would console himself in the arms of another woman willing to comfort him. Women could not resist his heartbroken routine.

It would, however, bother him if Rogue did not show and that make him edgy. She was slowly coming to mean something to him, no matter how he denied it. He wanted to see her, had wanted to each day more than the day before. During the day he found himself thinking of her, wondering what she was doing.

After Belladonna and all the drama with the guilds back home he swore never to let a woman have that power over him again. 'Den explain your sweaty palms,' that mocking voice said again.

He drowned out the voice with the roar of his bike. She was supposed to meet him at nine and it was almost eight now. He wanted to get a good hand or two of poker in to settle his nerves before she arrived.

What was she thinking?? She stood looking at the clothes in her closet and frowned. Why was she doing this? 'Because you like him. Admit it.' Under his polished exterior there was hiding something she felt she wanted to discover. She felt the fringes of it at the bookstore and wanted more.

She started to go through her clothes for the third time. When she came back to her black net top over a green corset style top. She grabbed it and tossed it on the bed. Not sure what pants to choose she grabbed her favorite jeans and tossed them on the bed as well. She pulled out her worn Docs and black leather choker. Dozens of silver and black bracelets and her wrist length black satin gloves were also tossed on the bed. She wanted to look sexy, but she did not want to look cute.

Her stomach felt like a swarm of butterflies had decided to get married, have children and throw a big party. Over the last 24 hours she had decided not to go at least 100 times but here she was dressing for her big date with Gambit. Despite herself she grinned.

After she showered and dressed she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked almost pretty she thought. Giving herself a small smile she wrapped the scarf he had given her around her neck. The green set off the red in her hair that in turn contrasted with her white bangs. "You prepared if you get your heart broken?" she asked her reflection. With a smile she said to herself, "Now your just being dramatic."

She left her room and walked down the stairs. The mansion was quiet this evening. Scott and Jean were at a party, the Professor and Storm were at a conference in Boston and Wolverine was out doing God-knows-what. Beast was down in the lab playing with chemicals while Kurt and Kitty were watching movies in the common room with some of the younger students. She was hoping to leave unnoticed when Kitty phased through the wall.

"Whoa, you are dressed to kill! Big plans?" Kitty was grinning at her. "Ah'm headed to a party. Some kids at school are havin' it and Ah'm gonna' crash. Wanna' tag along?" She was lying again. Damn it!

"Ewwww, one of those freaky Goth parties?" Rogue grinned darkly and nodded. "I'll, like, totally pass. Have fun!" And with that she phased through the wall to the kitchen.

Rogue sighed, made a mental apology to her friend. Although she hated to lie she wanted to see Gambit. 

Gambit was deep in a game of five-card when Rogue walked in. He knew the instant she walked in despite the smoke and noise in the crowded pool hall. Diamond Dan's was a great place to catch some poker or play some pool. He watched her fidget as she scanned the room for him. He was pleased with the way eyes lit up when she saw him. He watched her observe him. Her face did not reveal much, but her eyes spoke volumes. He saw her fear and he also saw her relief. Most importantly he saw her desire. It briefly flashed in her eyes before she could repress it.

"Read 'dem and weep mes amis. Royal flush!" Remy smiled at all the men at the table as they groaned and tossed their money on the table. "Gambit thank you all for 'di fun game but he must be goin' now. Bonne chance!" He bowed slightly and made his way to where Rogue was standing.

Now that he got a good look at her he thought his mouth would water. He had never seen that much of her skin before, albeit behind a net top. He could see her smooth skin, her slim but muscular shoulders and arms. He had a sudden desire to peel off all of her clothes and lay her completely naked on his black satin sheets, in his bed. 'Ok, slow down Remy,' he said to himself.

He looked her directly in the eyes. She looked nervous. He could feel it rolling off of her in waves. "Je suis si heureux que vous soyez venus. Je vous avais espéré," he said as he approached her.

"Ah don't speak French, Cajun. Try it again in English," she tossed a sarcastic loot at him and crossed her arms. He looked so good. Images of her hands running over his arms and chest to see if they were as hard as they looked startled her. The red in his shirt brought out the red in his hair. She looked at his eyes and was surprised to see them brown again.

"Remy just sayin' how glad he is you come, chere." He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a pair of black leather gloves. As he slipped them on she began to fidget again. "What the matter, chere? Remy don't plan to hurt you."

She laughed a little and smirked. "Ah don't plan to let you hurt me Cajun." He understood the meaning behind her words. Not sure how to respond to her directness he looked over that he pool tables. One in the back was open.

"Why don't you and I play some pool?" he asked. Rogue caught his evasion but did not mention it.

"Then you will have ta teach me. Ah never played before." His eyes lit with mischief. "Oh, Remy is a good teacher." His voice lowered and he added, "I be happy to teach you anythin' you want to learn." Rogue felt a blush stain her cheeks.

She selected a pool cue while he racked up the balls. She watched him and was impressed with how graceful and strong he was. Her nerves returned in full force. As she walked back to the table he looked over his shoulder and winked. This was a bad idea, she chanted over and over.

"Why don' you try to break and then Remy will know where to begin your lessons, chere." Rogue hated to look foolish, and she felt foolish now. Her hands were not steady because he was watching her so closely. She had only seen people play pool. She had never even held a cue before. She gripped the cue with her right hand and leaned over the table to make her shot. She did not have the cue properly lined up and she missed the ball completely.

"Damn," she muttered, "Ah told you Ah never played before." She looked at Remy and grinned.

"You not talking di time to line up di shot and you holding the cue all wrong. Here," he walked behind her and grasped her right hand, "Hold it tighter, like dis." He adjusted her hand, moving her wrist in and squeezing. She stiffened. He was so close to her. He smelled like spicy cologne and tobacco. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply and for a moment she forgot all about her mutation and reveled in the feel of another person so close to her.

"Now," he pressed his chest into her back to lean her over the table, "Hold your other hand like dis," he pressed the tip of the pool cue between the index and middle finger of her left hand and covered it with his own. His voice was had grown husky. Her heart was racing. She could feel his damp breath against her cheek, could feel the warmth of his body pressed against her back, could feel the hard pool table under her hips.

"You see, chere," his voice was only a whisper now, "you can line up di shot better dis way. You want to test your aim, like dis." He slowly moved the cue with his right hand back and forth between her fingers. Rogue's breath caught in her throat. He moved the cue again, slower, more deliberately this time. "Now you that you have tested your aim," he moved the cue again, "you ready to make your shot." His lips were close to her ear and he whispered, "Are you ready, chere?" He drew back the cue and hit the ball sharply.

Rogue inhaled deeply and watched as the balls scatter over the table. Remy took a deep breath, slowly released her hands, and stood. Slowly she managed to do the same. The look on his face made her mouth go dry. She had never seed such pure need directed at her before. Suddenly embarrassed by her behavior she looked down at her boots.

Remy watched her, charmed by her innocence. As he was showing her how to line up the shot he could feel her reaction to him. He had not intended to get so wrapped up in her but she felt so good against him. Now he felt like he had been scorched but he wanted more. He propped his cue against the wall, took hers out of her hand and laid it on the table, grabbed her by the hand he pulled her outside.

He needed fresh air. His thoughts were clouded by her and he needed to gain perspective. Looking down at her he noticed for the first time she was wearing his scarf. He pulled her out to his bike and stopped abruptly. Running a gloved finger across her cheek he said, "Chere, you have no idea what you doin' to me." He looked directly into her eyes and clicked off the image inducer. His eyes were again red on black. She shivered and said softly, "Ah like your eyes better this way." She bit her lip and looked directly into his eyes. He could feel her, sense her in a way he had not expected. Never had a connection been so direct before. He felt the undercurrents of fear and suspicion churning below her lust for him.

Did he want to take advantage of that? Was he prepared to risk his heart for this girl? Could he even convince her to trust him? He reached down and lightly touched the scarf around her neck. The silk slid between his fingers. He drew the material over her forehead and lightly pressed his lips against the cool fabric. He gathered her to him and held her.

"Ahem, I hope I ain't interrupting mate?"

Ok, chapter 4 done. Don't ya just hate cliffhangers?? I sure do!!!

French translation: "I am so happy that you came. I had hoped you would come."


	5. The Fire Starter

This story is writing itself it seems. I can't seem to keep up with it!! Must be the crack!!  
  
Don't own X-men, not making ant money with this story, so please do not sue!  
  
*** Rogue hardly heard the voice of the person interrupting them, but she immediately felt Gambits reaction to him. His body tensed and the hand that had been lightly stroking her face moved to his left coat pocket.  
  
She looked up at Gambit, his eyes were hard. Looking to her left she gasped. Pyro! Instantly she made to move away from Gambit but he held her firmly in place. What was this?? Was this whole night a trap after all?  
  
"Well, well, well, "Pyro said, an ugly smile spreading across his face as he looked from Gambit to Rogue, "look what the swamp rat dragged in. Isn't it past your bed time little girl?" Rogue stiffened and again tried to move away from Gambit and this time he let her move as far as an arms length away.  
  
"Chere, stay close. I don't want you to get hurt," he said quietly. She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. Could she trust him? She didn't really have a choice at the moment.  
  
"What goin' on here, homme? Why you go busitn' up Gambit's good time?" There was no humor in his words. Slowly he drew a deck of cards from his coat pocket and began to idly shuffle, the familiar smirk playing across his lips.  
  
Pyro grinned and looked at Rogue. "Why not leave that loser over there and come party with a real man? I can do more than shuffle my deck, if you take my meaning . . ." He winked at Rogue who scowled at him. "No thanks. The only loser Ah see 'round here is you." She crossed her arms across her chest and shifted her weight to her left leg. Gambit smiled and looked at Pyro. "You see, ami, she want to say wit Gambit. Why don't you move along?" To punctuate his sentence he charged a card and tossed it at his feet. The charge was light and it did no more than pop.  
  
"No," he said tossing off his jacket to reveal two small packs of propellant, "I think I will stay and see how much fun I can have with your sheila." A ball of flame shot straight at Gambit. He ducked it and ran to cover Rogue. She ducked as well and rolled behind a box van.  
  
"What the hell Cajun?" She looked at him and said, "What is this?!" Flames shot under the van and Rogue was running again to avoid them. "Well, chere," he was following close behind her, "he find out I was having a date wit you. Looks to me like he is jealous." He winked at her. Before she could respond a wall of flames cut between them. Rogue cut to the right to avoid them.  
  
"Come on out Gambit, it is hardly any fun if you are hiding from me!" Pyro circled around to where they had hidden. They were gone, but one charged playing card remained. It exploded and knocked Pyro back five feel into a brick wall of an old warehouse. He grunted and stood. "All right, now I'm really mad."  
  
Rogue had circled around to the front of the parking lot. She did not know where Gambit had gone. Slowly she moved in a crouching position from car to car. What was she going to do? Leaving was not an option. She accepted the fact that this might be a set up. The chance that it was not was far more important to her.  
  
Looking down at her hands she shook her head. She didn't have any weapons. Wolverine's words echoed in her head, 'Anything is always a weapon. Trick is to see its potential.' She looked at the ground and saw two bottles and a hubcap.  
  
"Better than nothin'," she whispered and grabbed them. A loud explosion caught her attention. She looked up to see Gambit toss three charged cards at Pyro. He managed to evade them before they exploded. If she could get closer she might be able to cut the lines to his fuel with the hubcap. Carefully she moved forward from until she was close enough to make her shot. Now all she needed was for him to turn his back to her.  
  
"Give it up Gambit, you'll never win!" He threw a spiral of flames at Gambit who, in return, tossed two charged cards. Gambit smiled and leapt over a car, another charged card sailed directly at Pyro. Pyro leapt out of the way before it exploded. The explosion knocked down a light pole. It landed on the wooden deck on the second floor of the deserted warehouse. Parts of the deck began to creek and snap as the pole teetered against it. Rogue looked over and saw that Pyro's back was turned. This was her chance. Carefully she stood, took aim and tossed the disk.  
  
It spun in the air and sliced the line to his right tank. "Damn," she muttered as he grabbed his neck and turned to face her. He pulled his hand away and saw blood soaking into the cloth of his glove. "Oh darling, you are gonna pay for that!" He raised his right hand and attempted to release flames. Rogue turned and ran toward the warehouse as he lifted his left hand and released the biggest ball of fire yet.  
  
Gambit came up behind Pyro and, using a metal pipe as a staff, vaulted into his back knocking him to the ground. Pyro shot more flames, this time at the already weakened deck causing it to collapse. Gambit pulled the line on the left tank and said, "Dat be more than enough of dat!"  
  
"Look up, Remy, looks like your sheila is in a bit of trouble . . ." Pyro said. Gambit looked up in time to see Rogue get slammed by part of the wooden post that supported the deck in her right shoulder which threw her head first into a wall. Gambit used the metal pole he was holding to slam Pyro in the back of the head before he leapt off his back to save Rogue.  
  
***  
She was swimming in a sea of thick black ink. There was no light, no sound, just . . . nothing. She was vaguely aware that her head hurt. Conciseness was starting to tickle her senses, her head was hurting very badly and so was her right shoulder. She groaned and tried to move.  
  
Gambit heard her groan and went to her side. She had been out for almost two hours. That wooden rail hit her hard but he was fairly sure she did not have any broken bones. Of more concern to him was the injury to her head. She slammed into the wall head first. He felt his stomach tighten as he remembered her laying there on the ground, a trickle of blood running across her pale face. She moved her arm and cried out.  
  
"No chere," he rested a hand on her arm gently, "don't try to move yet." Guilt started to eat at him. This, like so many other things, was his fault. If he had not asked her to meet him she would not be in this situation now.  
  
"Remy . . ." Rogue whispered, "you ok?" Gambit smiled. "Yes, petit, I'm fine. You rest should rest now." She opened her eyes and looked at him for a second, smiled slightly then succumbed to sleep.  
  
***  
Rogue dreamed of Remy.  
  
He reached out to her and she reached back to him. She knew it was safe here. Tears started to fall, but she could shed them here and it was ok. She loved him, this man she hardly knew. She loved him and that meant more than anything. He pulled her close and she cried in his arms. He held her and whispered to her gently that it would be ok, they were together and as long as they were they would be fine. Her tears continued to fall; they fell for all the betrayal in her past, for all the broken promises, for not being able to trust. He held her and in that moment it was all ok.  
  
He told her he wanted to keep her safe. He told her he wanted to learn to trust again . . . she was wrapped in her love for him. She was happy. It was ok to cry now.  
  
***  
  
Gambit was sleeping lightly in the chair by the window in their hotel room. It was not safe to take her to a hospital or back to his place. Magneto would be looking for them once John told him of the events of this evening. Again he thought that he should have taken her home, but again dismissed the idea? They would have tried to capture or fight him because he was an acolyte. Was an acolyte he reminded himself. This dingy hotel room was the best option for the present. Once Rogue regained some of her strength he could drop her off at home and then disappear for a while.  
  
Running held no appeal for him, but now that he had crossed Magneto he had two options. Run, or face Magneto. Running was much easier. His attention was drawn to the beautiful girl on the bed. He did not want to leave her. How could he not!? Why bury her deeper into his problems?  
  
As he sat he dozed lightly. Her whimpering cries woke him instantly. He went over to her, not exactly sure what to do. All he knew was he wanted to protect her. Instantly he realized that when he was with her tonight he forgot all about his own troubles. She had been his main concern. He had thought of nothing else but her. When she had sliced Pyro's tank with that hubcap he had been so proud. When he saw Pyro attack her he had never been so afraid for another person in his whole life.  
  
Carefully, because he did not want to hurt her, he got in bed beside her and gathered her into his arms. It was more than physical. He reached out to her on a deeper level that transcended mere physical feeling. He felt her reach back and that gave him hope that he was not so jaded that he could not love again.  
  
Not knowing what to do with the feelings churning inside him he closed his eyes and let them wash over him. He whispered to her, knowing she was sleeping and could not hear him, and told her that it was all going to be ok as long as they were together. He told her that he wanted to keep her safe. He wanted to learn to trust again . . . His thoughts turned over and over how this would play out. He would have to leave her to keep her safe and she would hate him for it.  
  
Gambit pulled her close, not wanting to think of the future. Only now, in this bed with Rogue mattered.  
  
~~~  
  
Awwww . . . wasn't that sweet . . . and sad! I love that mushy stuff!!  
  
What will Gambit do? Will he leave Rogue, or will he stay and face Magneto? What about Pyro? You know he has a score to settle with our favorite couple! If Gambit decides to run, will Rogue follow him . . . All too juicy!!  
  
I wonder what will happen???  
  
**EEEKKK . . . here comes my strung out crack bunny!!!** 


	6. The Morning After

Ok, take a deep breath and remember that you love me. . .  
  
Don't own the X-men, don't sue.  
  
***  
  
The next morning broke clear and sunny. Rogue slowly opened her eyes, not remembering where she was. Memories of the night before flooded her. She looked over and saw Gambit asleep next to her. Slowly rolling onto her left side she watched him sleep. He looked peaceful in sleep, younger. His mask could not be on all the time, she mused and watched him until his eyes fluttered open. She smiled at him warmly and said, "Mornin' sleepy head!"  
  
He smiled back and touched her right shoulder lightly. "Still hurt?" She nodded and looked down. "Ah wanted to thank you. For savin' my life." She kissed the tip of her gloved finger and pressed it to his cheek.  
  
Gambit stretched and said, "I could get used to wakin' up next to a beautiful girl each morning." He smiled up at her. Rogue looked at him and remembered her dream. She loved him. The thought made her afraid and joyful all at once. 'Ah can't tell him,' she thought, 'or he might bolt.'  
  
Gambit watched her closely. Her emotions swung from happy to depressed in a matter of seconds. He reached up and tucked a strand of her white hair behind her ear. He made his decision last night. He would leave her at the school, where he knew she would be safe, and he would leave. It was the only way to keep her from getting hurt.  
  
Rogue laid her head on his chest and sighed. She wanted to trust him. She needed to trust him. This was more important to her than breathing. Taking a deep breath she began, "Ah grew up in Mississippi. Mah parents died when Ah was young and Ah lived in a foster home with a woman named Irene. What Ah didn't know is Irene was really named Destiny and she worked for Mystique. Mystique adopted me when Ah was a baby. Ah was told that Ah had a skin disorder and always had to keep mahself covered. In reality, Destiny, who can see the future, saw that mah power was in mah skin and kept me covered to avoid any contact that might trigger it.  
  
"Mah powers manifested when I was at a party. Some boy named Cody asked me to dance. When he touched mah arm Ah absorbed him. He was in a coma for three weeks. That is when Ah ran. Mystique had me convinced that the X- men were out to get me. She used her mutant ability and pretended to be different members of the team. Ah had no idea and was so scared anyway. It was not long after that when Ah joined the Brotherhood.  
  
"Ah lived in the Brotherhood home for a few months until Ah realized that Mystique and the Brotherhood were the true bad guys. Ah was on a school trip into the mountains, Mystique arranged for me to go so Ah could get rid of Scott, when Ah finally figured it out. Mystique attacked him and wanted me to help. Ah could not do it. Ah could never . . . He was unconscious so Ah absorbed his power and used them to defeat Mystique. The X-men rescued us and Ah have been with them ever since." Rogue was quiet for a moment. Had she said too much? She turned to look at Gambit. He was looking at her with ad odd mix of respect and sadness.  
  
"Petit, you did not have to tell Gambit anything." He stroked her face gently. "Ah know, Ah wanted to. Ah don't expect you to tell me anythin'. I just needed to do that. It felt good to say it out loud." She smiled and laid her head back down.  
  
Gambit was shocked that Rogue would trust the secrets of her past to him. Magneto's records did not have any information regarding her parents. She trusted him enough to tell him that.  
  
"Gambit from de Big Easy. My father is head of the Thieves Guild. I grew up learning to be a thief. I am di best there is. When I turned seventeen my father arranged for me to marry Belladonna, daughter of di head of the Assassins Guild. Dis union was supposed to end a blood feud." Gambit laughed bitterly.  
  
"I was young, stupid, and fell in love wit her. But, she did not love me. She only loved greed and deception. Quickly I learn of her lies. Bad news travels fast, no? Our marriage turned bad. We did nothing but fight. She would run around on me, but I was not much better. The feud did not end and innocent people died. One day I came home to find Belladonna dead. I was accused of the crime by di assassins. It was not a secret I hated her. They called me out on it, made it clear I was to die for her murder. I had no choice, so I ran.  
  
"I been all over, California, Canada, Florida . . . but when I made it here I ran into Magneto." He stopped and took a deep breath. "He asked me to join a group dat goin' to 'further the cause of mutant kind'. I tell him di only person I care to further is Remy. Dat is when he tell me he know about me bein' a thief and about Belladonna. He says that if I do not join up wit him he would give me up to di police. Dat as good as dead when di assassins find out." He sighed, "So, I worked for him. Most of us did not choose to work for him. Di only ones dat come willin' are Pyro and Sabertooth."  
  
"Now I have betrayed dem by not taking you to dem. They will not rest until they get revenge on me. That is why I bring us here, petit. No other places safe for us now. You are not safe wit me." He closed his eyes. Slowly Rogue lifted her head and looked at him. "We all make mistakes. Ah have learned that it is not our mistakes that define us, but how we learn from them."  
  
Gambit was speechless. He never expected her to understand. He opened his eyes and looked at her. The sun was streaming through the blinds in narrow strips and they fell across her face. During the night most of her makeup had come off and her skin was rosy and smooth. He was about to break her heart and he hated himself for it. She was innocent and if he stayed he would spoil that. She looked at him, she was so beautiful. "Comme et ange." He whispered sadly, "Mon ange."  
  
"So now what," Rogue asked quietly, sensing his mood shifting, "are you gonna run away again now that you have gone against Magneto?" She looked directly at him. He turned his face away from her and sighed deeply. That was all the answer she needed. "Ah see." Pain tore through her chest. She slowly sat up and slung her legs over the side of the bed.  
  
She willed back her tears. How could he leave her? Why? 'To keep you safe,' she thought. After taking a few deep breaths she said, "Ah understand if you need to leave." She paused. There was so much we wanted to say, she needed to choose her words carefully. "You may not understand this, but Ah have been given a great gift." She smiled to herself. "Ah care more for the happiness of someone else than mah own. It is beautiful." She stopped when her voice wobbled. She would not cry. Not now. She could cry later.  
  
"If your happiness means leaving me behind then Ah accept that." She turned to look at him. He was still looking away from her. She continued, "But you need to know that you are not alone anymore. Ah am here for you. Mah friends, the X-men will be there for you too. If you let me, Ah will help you." She turned away and looked out the window. "Ah can't hate you Cajun. Ah also can't make you stay. If Ah did you would only grow to hate me for it."  
  
He had no idea what to say. She was giving him the opportunity to choose. There were no tears, no pleas to stay, no angry demands that he not leave her. She was giving her heart to him, and giving him the freedom to do what he needed to. If he left she would not hate him. His face grew hot and he felt his chest tighten. He loved her, and leaving would be the hardest thing he ever did.  
  
When he did not respond to her she stood and walked to the dresser. The scarf he gave her was lying there and she picked it up. She carried it over to the bed and laid it across his face. Slowly she leaned down and pressed her lips to his through the thin silk barrier. She cradled his face in her hands, stroked his hair. He brought his hand to her face and pressed her closer, wanting to kiss her at least once. His tongue swept through her mouth and she moaned out of pleasure and anguish. She touched his arms and shoulders. He grasped the back of her shirt and pulled her tightly against him. He took from her as much as he gave and she did the same. She hoped that this would not be the last kiss, but deep down she feared it was.  
  
Slowly she ended the kiss. Her hands trembled as she touched the scarf, unable to pull it away from his face. Silently she walked to the door.  
  
"Ah'm goin' back to the institute now. Remember what Ah said. Ah'll always be there for ya'" She opened the door and walked into the bright morning light. She was walking away. She feared he would choose to run, but she accepted that risk. She loved him and would risk it all if it meant he could be happy. As she closed the door she whispered, "I love you Remy."  
  
After she left he pulled the scarf from his face. He looked at the closed door and whispered, "Je t'aime Rogue."  
  
*** You hate me. I know you do. Sorry kiddos, this chapter, as hard as it is for me to write, was needed to further develop the plot. Just remember, GOOD things come to those who wait . . . : )  
  
She left it up to Gambit. Pretty noble, huh? Walking away from love . . . 


	7. The Truth

I thought I had lost you all there!! Whew, glad the site is back up! This chapter is longer than some others, but I had a lot more time to write it because of the site being down.  
  
FYI, I am adding some slight KURTTY this chapter.  
  
Don't own X-men, don't sue . . . Thanks!!!  
  
~~~  
  
"Mr. McCoy, Rogue did not come home last night!" Kitty ran into his lab with a worried expression on her face. She had not waited up for her the night before but when she was not in her bed this morning she knew something was wrong.  
  
Hank looked up at the worried girl and said, "Do you know where she went last night?" Kitty bit her lip but decided that the safety of her friend was more important than getting grounded. "She said she was, like, going to crash some party, but I don't know where the party was. Mr. McCoy, I am really worried. She has been out past curfew before, but she hasn't ever stayed out all night!"  
  
Hank pulled off his glasses and said calmly, "We need to call the Professor. Get Scott and Jean and have them meet me in the conference room."  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean she didn't come home!?" Scott was upset. Members of his team did not disregard the rules. "I didn't hear of any other parties last night," Scott said to Jean. Jean nodded, "Me neither. Brad's was the only one that I knew of. I wonder . . ." She closed her eyes and tried to reach out to Rogue. She passed the students in the mansion, she flew past the school grounds, slipping in the minds of strangers, seeking the familiar pattern of thoughts that belonged to Rogue. Her mind flew to the limits of her psychic ability. She drew her hands to her temples and pushed farther . . . nothing.  
  
She shook her head and looked sadly at Scott, "I don't sense her, so she is not within a mile of here. Kitty, you said Beast was calling the Professor?" Kitty nodded and said, "We need to meet in the conference room. Come on!" She grabbed both their hands and phased them through the wall.  
  
***  
  
Wolverine was pacing in the back of the conference room when Scott, Jean and Kitty entered. Beast was on the phone and looked up and said, "Yes, they are here now. I am going to put you on speaker now." He pressed a red button and said, "When you are ready Charles."  
  
"Scott, do you have any leads on where Rogue might have gone last night?" The Professor was calm as usual. That calm helped Scott regain his composure.  
"No Professor. Kitty saw her leave last night at about 8pm. She told Kitty she was going to crash a party, but the only party last night was at Brad's, and she was not there."  
"Kitty," the Professor addressed the younger X-man, "did she seem different last night? Upset at all?"  
Kitty took a deep breath, "Not any different than usual. She was dressed up more than normal. I thought it was because she was going to that party. I'm sorry Professor. I don't know more than that." Kitty felt tears sting her eyes. Jean gave her a brief hug and then she said, "I attempted to locate her but she is out of my psychic range. I think you will need to use Cerebro to find her."  
  
Wolverine had not said anything until this point. He walked to the table and said, "This might have somethin' to do with those gifts Professor." He did not want to say what he was thinking out loud. She was a loner, like him, and knew how to take care of herself, but he was afraid that she might be in some trouble she could not handle, like the Brotherhood or Mystique. He looked at Beast and said, "I'm goin' out to look for her. Call me if you get any leads."  
  
They watched him leave the room and the Professor said, "This may well have something to do with her secret admirer. Jean, Kitty, see if you can find anything that might give us a clue to where she has gone. Scott, call the hospitals in the area and see if she was admitted during the night. Storm and I will be back within the hour."  
  
"Alright Professor, we will get started and will call you if we hear anything," Beast said and depressed the red button.  
  
"Ok team, we need to find Rogue," Beast said. Everyone looked up at the sound of a scuffle out side the conference room. The doors burst open and Wolverine entered dragging someone behind him.  
  
"No need to call out the army." Wolverine said, pusing a badly bruised and dirty Rogue before him, "I found her," he growled.  
  
***  
  
Magneto looked out the window distractedly. Pyro had just reported to him the events of the night before. 'So,' Magneto thought, 'Gambit has run off with Rogue.' He turned in his chair to face his desk, a smile playing across the corners of his mouth. He had pulled up her file and was looking at her picture. She was not his usual type. Gambit normally chose women who were older and very well developed. Rogue was young and not overly developed yet, but he could see the potential her body held. He recalled fighting with her in the past. She had tried to blow him up while he was using Rebirth. She was a good fighter, stronger than he expected. She was also very dangerous. What about this girl appealed to him?  
  
He had every intention of finding out for himself what was so special about this girl. Sabertooth stepped forward and growled, "He has betrayed you! Let me take care of him for you."  
  
"Yes, he will pay. We need to find him and the girl he was with. Report to me when you locate them. Do nothing until you speak to me first. Just track them for now." Sabertooth grunted and left the room.  
  
Magneto hated to lose Gambit. He was a good fighter and a better thief. Too bad he would have to die . . . but that is the price of betrayal.  
  
***  
"Spill it kid, where ya' been!" Wolverine had just about had it with her refusal to speak. She just sat there, this distant sad look in her eyes. Beast had examined her shoulder and head and pronounced that she, while scraped and bruised, perfectly fine.  
  
Scott and Jean had tried to talk to her, but she remained stubbornly mute. As a last resort Jean had attempted to enter Rogues mind, but Rogue was able to block her. All she sensed was deep sadness. Wolverine had then decided it was his turn.  
  
He snapped his fingers in front of her face. She did not even flinch. What happened to her? "Come on, Rogue, talk to me. We're friends." He sounded like he was begging. Maybe he was begging. She was like his kid sister and he hated to see her this way.  
  
Rogue looked at the faces of her friends and sighed. She owed them an explanation, but she wanted to talk to the Professor first. Beast had called the Professor as soon as Wolverine had brought her in. He was on his way, would be there any moment now in fact, and she would wait for him. She was not sorry for seeing Gambit, but she was sorry that she lied. Now, she wanted to ask the Professor for help. The X-men could help Gambit learn that he did not have to run.  
  
***  
  
Gambit was on the road. He had been driving for two hours. His bike powered through gas and he had stopped to refill his tank. By now Rogue would be home, no doubt in tons of trouble for being out all night. He sighed sadly. More than anything he wanted to be with her now. She had been so brave at the hotel, letting him go with no thought to her own feelings. When was the last time anyone had done something so selfless for him?  
  
He could not remember.  
  
His tank was full and he turned his bike back onto the road. He had made his decision. Now he needed to get to his destination before it was too late to turn back.  
  
***  
  
"Professor, she is in the conference room." Beast walked to the X- jet to meet the Professor. "She refuses to talk to us. She said she will only talk to you."  
  
The Professor nodded and said to Beast, "Show her to my office."  
  
Beast nodded and went to get Rogue. The Professor was concerned for Rogue. He knew she was loyal to the X-men, but she was also afraid to trust them fully. Her first priority was herself, but he and the other X- men were working to change that. He could see in her the potential for leadership, a diamond in the rough perhaps. He hoped one day he could help her to shine.  
  
He entered his office and Rogue was waiting for him there. He took in her battered appearance, wondering what she would have to tell him. Her cheek was scraped and a deep blue-green bruise spread from her shoulder down her arm.  
  
"Professor," Rogue looked at him, the sadness in her gaze was obivous, "Ah'm sorry for lying to ya."  
  
The professor did not say anything. As he took his place behind his desk he regarded her coolly. "I am sorry that you still do not fully trust us Rogue." She seemed slightly taken aback by his words, not because they were cold or unfeeling, but because they got right to the heart of the matter.  
  
Rogue bowed her head. She felt her strength start to drain away. Tired, hurt, and feeling more alone than ever she looked back at the professor and said softly, "Ah Need your help. Not for me. For a . . . friend." When he did not comment she continued on, "Mah secret admirer is Gambit, the acolyte who attacked me. He sent me a note and asked me to meet him. Ah don't know why Ah went, but Ah did. He . . . he is not what we thought he was. Magneto has blackmailed some of the members of his team into working for him. Gambit does not work for him willingly . . . and now, because of me, he is in trouble."  
  
The Professor looked at Rogue for a moment then responded quietly, "Rogue, can you be sure he was telling you the truth?" Rogue looked at the Professor and smiled slightly, "The same way you knew that Ah was not really meant for the Brotherhood after I joined the X-men. Ah have faith in him. Like you had faith in me."  
  
The Professor nodded. "Rogue, I do not approve of your behavior. I do, however, believe you. Wolverine told me a similar story about Colossus. He also mentioned that he no choice but to work for Magneto. Did Gambit give you any indication what Magneto was using against him?" Rogue nodded and told him about Lousiana, the guilds, the blood feud, and the murder of his wife. When she was done she slumped in her chair.  
  
"Why don't you go clean up and rest for a while? I will call you and the rest of the X-men to discuss this matter this afternoon after I have had a change to do some research. We need to find proof that Magneto has indeed coerced his team through threats and blackmail." Rogue was about to protest when the Professor said, "Rogue, you will be of little use to us in your current state. Please, go now and wait for me to call you."  
  
Rogue nodded and stood. As she walked to the door she stopped and turned. "Professor," she started sadly, "Ah . . . Ah love him. Ah thought you should know . . ."  
  
The Professor smiled and said, "I know Rogue."  
  
***  
  
Rogue was in the shower. The hot water rolled down her face, mingling with her tears. Her hands were pressed to her mouth to muffle the sobs that racked her body. This was the worst pain she had ever faced and she was starting to buckle to it. She slid down the steam slicked tiles and pulled her knees to her chest and cried. Her auburn and white hair was plastered to her face and neck.  
  
She made the decision that brought her here. She hoped Gambit was ok. Her tears slowly stopped. Now she needed to help the X-men discover the truth behind the henchmen of Magneto. If he had enlisted the help of people that were unwilling the X-men could use that against Magneto and defeat him . . . Rogues bottom lip began to quiver again. What she needed to be now was strong. She had to put her feelings to the side for now and look at the big picture. Gambit's best chance was if the X-men could reach Magneto before he reached Gambit.  
  
Shakily she stood and rinsed the tears from her face. She imagined the pain of leaving the man she loved in that hotel room rinsed away as well. He could run or he could come back, it was his choice . . . but she had a job to do. She would think about him later.  
  
***  
  
Kitty paced the room that she and Rogue shared. She had seen her friend briefly in the conference room when Wolverine had ushered her in. Never had she seen Rogue look so sad, so broken. She wanted to hug her and kick her butt all at the same time.  
  
Rogue was a loner, but Kitty felt she and Kurt had come a long way in bringing her out of her shell. Kurt teleported into the room and looked at Kitty. "Is she done with her shower?" Kurt was not hiding his concern for his sister. Kitty shook her head and walked over to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder.  
  
"I vas so worried, Kitty. She is ze only real family I have here. She understands me, even if she pretends not to." Kurt whispered to Kitty and she held him. "I know Kurt. She's my friend. You should have seen her when Wolverine brought her in . . ." Kitty broke off and stifled a small sob. Kurt rubbed her back and kissed her cheek softly.  
  
"She vill be fine, Kitty. Ve will help her . . ." he looked into Kitty's eyes, watched a single tear sliding down her creamy cheek, and time stopped. He brought his hand to her face and wiped a tear away. Kitty looked at Kurt, knowing that he was comforting her and not wanting him to stop. Kurt, suddenly realizing how intimate they were, pulled back and looked away. How had he let that happen? What must Kitty be thinking now? Before he could answer his own questions Rogue entered the room, looking tired but much more determined than before.  
  
"Rogue!" Kurt went to her and hugged her gently, careful not now injure her shoulder. Rogue smiled and hugged him back. "Ah'm ok, fuzzy. Don't worry." Kurt smiled at her and moved away to let Kitty hug Rogue. Rogue felt less alone now that her friends were here. She looked at each for them and said, "Ah am sorry Ah lied to you. Ah have a lot to tell you, but Ah want you both to know how sorry Ah am . . ." Kitty started to cry and wrapped her arms around Rogue and sobbed, "I was, like soooo worried when you were not here this morning." Rogue rubbed her friends back and said, "Ah'm ok, Kitty. Sit down and let me tell you what happened."  
  
***  
  
"So, when Ah woke up this mornin' Ah knew Ah what Ah had to do. If he stayed he would be in danger, so Ah left him there. Ah told him Ah understood if he left. Ah didn't care about mahself, only his happiness. That is when Ah came home." Rogue finished her story and handed Kurt a box of tissues for Kitty, who had sobbed one and off through most of it.  
  
"That was, like, the saddest thing I have ever heard! I am here if you need me. You are being so brave." Kitty wiped her tears away and smiled a watery smile at her friend. Kurt looked at Rogue and asked quietly, "So, you love him zen?" Rogue nodded. Kurt did not reply immediately. Rogue wondered if Kurt would hate her for her lies, for falling in love with the enemy . . . "I hope he is good enough for you zen." Kurt smiled and grabbed Rogues gloved hand.  
  
"X-men," the Professor broke in using his telepathy, "Please meet in the conference room in ten minutes."  
  
Rogue stood and went to the door. Kurt and Kitty were still sitting on her bed, Kurt absently rubbing Kitty's back. She saw the love Kurt had for Kitty, but was not willing to admit. She would need to talk to him about that.  
  
First, however, she needed to straighten out her own life.  
  
***  
  
Thanks again for all the great reviews. I am so glad you all enjoy reading this story. The next few chapters are already written in my head, so updates will be kind of quick I think. Crack bunny is close to OD!!!! 


	8. The Next Move

Sorry this update took longer than normal. Real life kind of kicked the crack bunny in the rear this week.  
  
No, I do not own the X-men, thank you for not suing me.  
  
***  
  
The X-men were assembled in the conference room. Rogue had taken a seat at the end of the table by the door. Kitty and Kurt took seats beside her and smiled warmly to her. She felt only slightly better. She knew the other X- men were wondering where she had been. Their eyes were boring into her and she wished her seat would envelop her.  
  
Obviously the Professor had not told any of the younger X-men what happened the night before. Rogue was not sure if she wanted to tell them herself. How would they react to the news that she had spent the night with the enemy? She looked down at her gloved hands and started to pick at the seam of her left index finger.  
  
The doors from the Professors office opened and he wheeled into the room followed by Storm and Beast. As he glanced around the room his eyes rested on Rogue. He nodded to her and using his telepathy asked, "Are you feeling better Rogue?" She nodded.  
  
The Professor took his place at the head of the table. Rogue noticed that Wolverine had not joined them. Before she could comment the Professor began, "As many of you know, there was a bit of excitement here last night. I will leave it up to Rogue to discuss the details of last night to you individually. What I called you here to discuss is some information she learned." The Professor looked around the room and continued, "I have reason to believe that some of the Magneto's acolytes do not work willingly for him. It seems some of them may have been blackmailed, or otherwise coerced, into working for him."  
  
Scott turned and looked at Rogue, the question he wanted to ask was as plain as the nose on his face. Rogue looked down at her hands and said quietly, before he could ask, "Ah went out last night. Ah met mah secret admirer." She paused and looked at both Kitty and Kurt. They nodded and Kitty took her and squeezed. She took a deep breath and said, "It was Gambit, one of Magnetos acolytes."  
  
The room was quiet for a moment, the impact of her statement not immediately obvious. Finally Scott said, "You went out with Gambit? How can you trust him? He tried to kill you?"  
  
Not sure what to say, Rogue decided to be direct and honest, "Ah can't explain it, but Ah trust him." She looked pointedly at Scott and said, "Ah don't expect you to understand. Ah don't expect any of you to understand. Ah'm sorry that Ah lied to y'all, but Ah am not sorry Ah saw him."  
  
Storm looked at Rogue and said softly, "Give us a chance to understand Rogue. We are your friends and want to help you." Jean nodded and said, "I believe you, Rogue. If you say you trust him I believe that you are sure. I can sense your sincerity." Kitty squeezed her hand again and Kurt smiled at her. Rogue looked over to Scott. He was looking at the table. At last he said, "I trust your judgment on this too, Rogue. I just wish you felt more comfortable with us. We are a team." He smiled at her, almost sadly, then turned to the Professor. "What is our next move?"  
  
"Rogue corroborated a story told to me by Wolverine a few weeks ago. We need to start researching the members of Magneto's team in greater detail. Family records, criminal background, anything he could use against them. Storm and Hank will head up research on the individual members. I want the rest of you to assist them in their research. The more people we have working on this the better. Remember, we need anything that could be used for blackmail. Wolverine will start doing some reconnaissance work this evening. He will attempt to locate and gather information regarding the facility they are using."  
  
The Professor looked at the group and said, "This is not only an opportunity to defeat Magneto, it is an opportunity to assist other mutants in need. I trust you will all do your best."  
  
The Professor dismissed everyone except Storm and Beast.  
  
Rogue went down to the garden and sat on a bench to watch the clouds roll across the sky. When had life become so complicated? When had she grown up? She reached in her back pocket and pulled out her playing card. She pulled off her gloves and swept her fingers over the smooth card. Tears stung her eyes, but she willed them away.  
  
Rogue thought about how lucky she was to have friends that accepted her so willingly. Even after her past with the Brotherhood they accepted her, trusted her. She was not sure what she had done to deserve that trust, but she was more determined than ever to live up to it. Now everyone was so lucky to be accepted.  
  
Like Gambit. He had told her about his past, the life he lead up till now. He had a good spirit, it was just headed down the wrong road. Like her at one time. 'If we can destroy Magneto maybe that will prove to Gambit he is not alone,' Rogue thought.  
  
She wondered where he was, if he was safe . . . if he missed her.  
  
***  
  
Gambit was almost there.  
  
It had taken longer to get here than he anticipated because of the route he had taken. Instead of the direct roads he weaved along the back roads. Not only was it safer, but it gave him time to contemplate his next move. Getting there was not a problem, getting in would prove more difficult.  
  
Images of Rogue slowly crept into the front of his mind. "Not, now Cajun," he scolded himself, but he did not want her to go away yet. Her kiss had nearly driven him mad. It was so sad, yet carried so much of her passion.  
  
He wanted to experience kisses from all of her many moods . . . drive her crazy with desire, make her smile, make her angry then see what kind of kiss he would get. That thought made him smile. Gambit knew that she had a fire within her just like his own. Maybe that is why his connection to her was so instant, so strong.  
  
Never in his time with Belle, or any of the other women he had been with, had he felt such an instant and deep connection. Now that he looked back on it he knew that the connection began the first time he met her . . . it only strengthened the day she confronted him at Bayville High when he had been stalking Lance.  
  
Rogue hadn't been far from his thoughts at all today. Wasn't she the reason he had run? 'No,' he thought, 'you chose your own way on dis one.' He smiled. She was worth any thing Magneto would try to do to him.  
  
Next time he saw her he would tell her that.  
  
Gambit slowed his bike as he reached the street he was looking for. He turned the corner and pulled his bike to the side of the road. The place looked different in the afternoon light, bigger and more welcoming. Could he just go up and ring the bell?  
  
"Why not?" he asked himself, "Dat is what polite people do!"  
  
***  
  
The mansion was full of activity. Everyone was rushing here and there. Rogue felt like she was stuck on a plate of cold molasses. Everything was in slow motion. The realization of what was happened to her was making her suddenly very tired. Her arm ached and her head felt like it had been split open. Every so often she would have a clear memory of Gambit, something he said, how he pressed against her at the pool hall, and she would feel herself start to breakdown.  
  
She had fallen in love.  
  
Not that she had time to dwell on it. The walls of the library were starting to close in on her. She held her head in her hands and groaned lightly.  
  
"Rogue, are you ok?" Jean was looking at her over the monitor of her computer, worry evident on her face.  
  
"Yeah, Ah'm just a little tired. Ah had a long night you know." Pushing her white bangs out of her face she shook her head and renewed the criminal background check of John Allerdyce. She knew from Gambit that Pyro worked for Magneto willingly. His display of force proved that there was no love lost between Gambit and Pyro. After reading the bulk of his criminal past Rogue realized that she and Gambit had been lucky to get out with only minor injuries. Pyro was very dangerous.  
  
The library was the hub of the research effort. Teams were assigned different aspects to research, and each team was stationed at a different bank of computers. Rogue and Jean were relegated to background and education checks while Scott and Kurt were working on past residences, employment and aliases. Kitty was assembling printed documents and creating profiles for each acolyte. Other people were buzzing back and forth with various maps and atlases, tracking the places different acolytes had traveled.  
  
The work had been going on for three hours non stop. They had very detailed information to wade through and had to be through. Every detail, no matter how small, could be the lead they were looking for.  
  
Vaguely Rogue heard the doorbell chime downstairs. A few moments later there was a loud commotion, followed by the sound of breaking pottery and Wolverine growling. Rogue bolted from her chair with the other X-men. They ran from the library to the stairs. 'What if Pyro followed me here? What if it is Magneto, here to try and capture me as bate for Gambit?' She was not prepared for the scene that met her.  
  
Wolverine was growling, his claws extended, at someone at the door. Scott and Jean ran down the stairs to help Wolverine, Kurt and Kitty teleported down to meet them. Rogue could not clearly see the face of the person at the door, but she heard a familiar sound as she went down the stairs.  
  
It was a kind of hissing sound.  
  
Wolverine slowly moved to the right, exposing the identity of their visitor. Rogue stopped dead in the middle of the stair case. She no longer felt like she was stuck in molasses. Now she was standing in a heavy block of ice.  
  
It was Gambit!  
  
***  
  
Well of course he went back to her!!! For goodness sakes!! I got more emails threatening me bodily harm if he did not go back to her.  
  
Like I would do that!!!  
  
*Hint time*  
  
Reunions can happy, but what about an . . . uninvited guest??? I wonder how long that happy reunion will last?? 


	9. The Time Apart

I'm baaaaack! Bet you all were sure that I had abandoned this one. Sorry, but life got in my way.

Enjoy!!

Don't own X-Men, no money is being made from this story, so please do not sue.

Magneto was in a foul mood. He watched the horizon swirl from day to dusk and balled his fists. How dare that Cajun do this to him?!? After all he did for him, for that dirty thief to abandon him this way was unspeakable. He should have known that he would do this; deep down he had a good heart. Wasn't he the one to always try and make peace when other members of his team squabbled?

There was only one course to take to make things right again. "Hit him where it hurts," he said darkly. He turned to his desk and grabbed the remote to his video monitors. "Everyone has a weak spot. The trick is to find it and exploit it, right Allerdyce?"

Pyro stepped from the shadows and said, "I know where it will hurt." His face contorted into an evil grin, "The girl."

Magneto nodded and switched on a bank of screens. Rogues face filled the wall. "Behold Gambit's weakness." Magneto began to grin. "John, could you arrange for her to pay us a visit?"

Pyro grinned widely and said, "It would be my pleasure, sir."

Gambit paced. He had been in this room for over an hour while. They told him he could see Rogue later. Later, later, always later!! Damn them, they would not let them see her! He eyed the door, thinking that he could easily slip out and find her when a light knock on the door stopped him. Before he could answer Professor Xavier wheeled in. He smiled at Gambit and said, "We have much to discuss, Remy."

Remy schooled his features to remain unreadable. "Oui, Xavier. First, I want to see Rogue." He pulled a deck of cards out of his coat pocket and began to shuffle, not in threat but out of a need to keep his hands busy.

Xavier nodded and said, "Yes, I am sure that you do. And you shall, but not before we have a talk." He wheeled further into the room and the door closed. Gambit took a seat in a padded leather wing back chair. "I be happy to talk about whatever you want, but I want to see Rogue when we are done."

"Fair enough," the Professor said, "shall we start with why you are here now?"

Gambit smiled and said, "Dat easy. Rogue." He smiled his most charming smile at the professor who folded his hands and said, "Yes, that is obvious, but you must have had another reason for coming. What might that be?"

Gambit began to fidget. He hated to be the subject of scrutiny, but this is the position he had placed himself in. "Gambit has problems dat do not concern you," he said gruffly.

The Professor looked at him coolly. He could feel the younger man tense. "I'm afraid that your problems will concern Rogue, and if they concern her they concern us." Gambit did not respond to his statement, so he said, "Magneto can not reach you here, Remy. We can help you, if you let us."

Remy smiled then and said, "Dat just what Rogue told me."

The Professor smiled now. "I'm glad to hear that. She is a lot like you. Rogue is loyal and strong, but she has needed us in the past and we have been there for her. She has told me some of your situation."

Remy nodded. "Ok, mon ami, but it is not a pretty story." If he was going to try for a fresh start, for a new life he may as well start now, he thought, as he began to tell his story.

Rogue went back to her room and fell upon the bed. Wolverine almost killed Gambit, she mused. If the Professor had not come in and stopped Logan . . . Rogue shuddered slightly.

She wanted to see him, but she was afraid now. What if he decided that this was all a big mistake and left again? What if he did not feel the same way for her as she felt for him? 'This has all happened so fast', she mused as a small spike of worry speared her stomach. She looked above her bed at her dolls and saw the one he had given her. She took it down and looked at it. It had not been that long ago at all. She did not really know him, who he was until just a few days ago. But then, she reasoned, it had not been that long ago that she was just some girl living in Mississippi.

When she came to the stairs and saw that Gambit had come back she felt hope for the first time in months, hope like warm rays of sun after the rain. The deep void she had fallen into melted away. She wanted nothing more than to go to him, but Wolverine was on him in an instant. It was a blur, but she remembered a small blast and Wolverine flying across the room. Then the Professor entered and she was sent to her room while Gambit was in the Professors study and Wolverine was in the Professors office.

What was going on? What would the Professor do? A small line of worry creased her forehead as she toyed with the black lace trim of her dolls gown. A light knock at the door pulled her out of her thoughts. "Yeah," she said. Wolverine poked his head in and said, "Can we talk, stripes?"

Rogue stood and placed her doll back on the shelf. She did not want to talk to him now but, knowing him the way she did, he would not give her a choice. "Sure, Logan, we can talk."

Wolverine came in and closed the door. He shifted his weight from one leg to another and grunted. Rogue smiled and said, "Are we talkin' or are you just gonna stand there lookin' nervous?"

Wolverine shot her an evil look and took a seat on Kitty's bed. "We need to talk about the Cajun, stripes." He looked at her directly now. "He's no good, darlin'. Take it from someone that knows."

Rogue knew that this conversation was coming, just as she knew that he meant well. It did not make it any easier to hold on to her emotions. Holding back her temper and the hot angry tears that were close to the surface she said, "Ah know you mean well, Logan, but this is mah life and mah choice."

"It may be your choice, Rogue, but that don't mean I can't keep a friend from makin' a big mistake." His tone had her looking at him. There was not reprimand, not anger, only the concern of one friend to another.

Rogue smiled now, feeling on more even ground, and said, "Thank you, Logan. You were there for me when no one else was. We are friends, so as mah friend trust me to make my own mistakes."

"That isn't gonna be easy for me. I feel . . . I don't know, responsible for you." He looked at his boots and added softly, "I can't promise to like this, but I will promise to be there for you, no matter what."

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Thank you."

I am sooo sorry that this took so long. Things have been crazy, but I am committed to finish this story.

I will try to get the next chapter up soon, or at least sooner than I did this one.

Thanks!!

Hint time!!

There will be some Romyness in the next chapter, so be ye not afraid!! But you know me, I love action!!


	10. The Balcony

OK, so they are coming slowly now. It happens!! **Don't hate me!!**

Anyway, here is another chapter, with all the Romyness I promised.

Enjoy!!

Don't own the X-Men, am PRAYING for a 5th season, so don't sue

Gambit and the Professor spoke for over three hours. By the end of their conversation the Professor was already formulating a new plan against Magneto.   
Gambit felt relieved to have told his story to someone who did not judge the foolish actions of a young man. He was also glad that the Professor believed that he was sincere in his desire to change his life.

The Professor looked at the grand father clock against the far wall and said, "It is late, and I am sure that you are tired. Why not get some rest. Before Gambit could ask the Professor said, "You can see Rogue in the morning."

Gambit was on the verge of protesting but thought that Rogue might be asleep and she needed her rest. He agreed and was shown to one of the guest rooms. It was large with deep burgundy carpet and heavy oak furniture. He turned and said to the Professor, "Thank you. For everything." The Professor nodded and left.

Taking off his coat, Gambit felt the first wave of exhaustion hit him. Had it only been last night that he had met her at that bar? Fought Pyro? Slept with her at his side? He sighed deeply. Missing her was starting to hurt.

The windows of his room opened up to a large stone balcony. He stepped out and lit a cigarette. The night was cool and clear and the stars winked above him. He stood there whishing for Rogue, wishing that things could have been different. If only they had met before all this. Perhaps . . . why wish. He had to live in the now, just like he always did. Just like his father raised him.

"So, there you are Cajun." Gambits heart stopped beating, just for a moment. He did not look up but his blood began to hum.

"Oui, chere, here is Gambit." He looked up at her now. She must have the room over his, he thought. She smiled at him, the shadows nearly covering the nasty bruise on her cheek. "And 'der you are talking to me when you should be asleep, petit."

Rogue tilted her head and shrugged as she said, "Can't sleep." Gambit looked concerned, but said nothing. Standing above him in her dark blue cotton pajamas, all her goth make-up washed away she looked more fragile and incredibly lovely. He sighed and felt himself grow tight with wanting her.

Rogue found it hard to breathe. The way he was looking at her had her tied in knots. All night she had wondered where he was sleeping, if he was close, and when the faint aroma of his tobacco wafted into her room she found she could not help but follow it. She continued, "Ah feel like I have been sittin' still for so long, and now . . . now Ah am spinnin' and Ah can't make it stop."

Gambit considered this for a while then said, "Do you want it to stop, chere?"

Rogue looked across the grounds and said softly, "No. Ah like it. But bein' dizzy makes it hard to sleep, know what Ah mean?" Gambit nodded as she climbed up on the rail and swung her legs over. She gripped the stone rail and swung down and landed softly on the stone beside him. "Seems Ah like it more than is good for me." Looking at him directly in the eyes for the first time since yesterday she felt the stress overwhelm her and her eyes began to well with tears.

"Chere, Don't do dis. Don't be dis way. I am here and I will not leave." He pulled her into his arms and whispered words of comfort to her, some in French and others in English. She drew in his scent, his warmth and his strength. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his chest.

"Ah was so afraid you wouldn't come back. Ah was so afraid . . ." she whispered. He knew, before he made the decision, before he turned the bike around that he would go to her. He could not explain it and didn't want to. He loved her. It was too soon, too fast, but he loved her and he did not care about the consequences. He struggled with himself, he wanted to tell her to her face that he loved her, but he knew it was too soon for that. Knowing it in his heart was enough, for now.

He tangled his hands in her hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead through her silver bangs. "I am here, and I will not leave unless you want me to. Remember dat." He smiled down into her eyes and she smiled in return. "If Ah'm ready for you to leave, Remy, you will be the first to know."

Gambit drew Rogue down on a chaise lounge and they held each other for a while, drinking in their nearness. Slowly his hands began to roam her body, touching her hips, her stomach, skimming her thighs, and caressing her neck. He was greedy for every inch of her and slipped his hand under her shirt. She felt the soft leather of his gloved hands against the bare flesh of her back as it came around and cupped her breast.

She moaned softly. Her breath became labored and she felt her eyes flutter closed. She ran her hands over his chest and down his arms. He pulled the green scarf he had given her out of the pocket of his jeans and placed it over her mouth. He drew his lips near to hers and stopped. Rogue moaned her protest but he did not move closer.

"Open your eyes, chere." His tone was gruff and thick with desire. She opened her pleading eyes as he pulled the scarf from her mouth. She gasped in surprise and started to speak when he said softly, "Chere, I can't do dis much longer . . ." He ground his hips into her to give her an example of his need. Rogue moaned again, in frustration and desire.

"Ah understand . . ." she sat up and looked down at him, "we will have to work on that." He smirked in return.

The grandfather clock in the hall chimed 4am and she jumped. "Damn, Ah have school tomorrow." She smiled sheepishly at him. He chuckled and said, "'Den I guess you better be off to bed, non?" He traced her cheek with a gloved finger and whispered, "Le bon rêve, Mon coeur."

Rogue woke late, as she expected, and was in a hurry to dress for the day. As she was applying the last of her make-up Kitty entered the bathroom.

"So, like, where where you last night ? "

Rogue blushed furiously and said., "None of your business." She had to put down the mascara wand because her hand had begun to shake.

"Nowhere, huh ? Seems like our room is right above the foom of a certain Cajun who may or may not hold the interest of a certain gothic mutant friend of ours." Kitty grined, "You went to see him, didn't you ?? You have to tell me all about it."

Rogue groaned, "Kitty, look Ah don't know what you are talkin' about. Ah was in mah bed all night."

Kitty pouted at Rogue. She knew better than to try and pry information out of Rogue. She was like a steel trap. Kitty smiled again and said, " Fine, in your bed all night. I am going to eat now. Hurry up or you will be late again!! "

Rogue took deep breath, finished her make-up and headed down to the kitchen. As she entered the meley that was breakfast at the Xavier school she could not hold back her smile. Many of the other students stopped and openly stared at Rogue. She began to blush and turned to make a hasty exit. He heard Bobby say behind her, " Wow, that french dude made the queen of grumpyville smile" Kitty retorted, "This from the king of Stupidland!! "

Rogue, who would have normally been quietly offended, was not upset at all. In fact, she was laughing. She was not sure if Remy was up yet, she suspected he was a late riser, so she headed out to school with out seeing him. She was tempted to go to his room and wake him, but she thought better of it. Despite what happened last night she was still unsure of herself. This was her first real filng. Too bad it was also the source of tightened security. No one was sure if Magneto knew Gambit was here, but they all knew it was a matter of time before he came to get him.

It was a clear crisp morning and she decided to wait for Jean to give her a ride under the big oak tree by the garage. She popped her favorite Marilyn Manson CD in her CD player and slipped on a set of headphones. As she became lost in her daydreams she did not hear the light crunch of dried leaves behind her.

"Scott, have you seen Rogue?" Jean turned to Scott, mild concern creased her features.

"Nope, not since breakfast. I bet she decided to walk today. She seemed like she was in a good mood and she likes to be alone."

"Yeah, I am sure that you are right. Let me know if you see her on your way. I am heading out, I have a few things to take care of before first period." Jean smiled warmly at Scott then got in her SUV and backed out of the drive. She kept a shap eye out for Rogue all the way to school, but did not see any sign of her.

She had reassured herself that Scott was right, she walked to school, but by third period gym when Rogue was not there she was truly worried. She decided to contact the Professor. She pulled out her slim silver cell phone and hit the speed dial button for the Professor.

"I understand your concern, Jean." The Professor sounded calm as usual, but Jean knew him better than the other students and could feel the hint of worry that tainted his words. "I will try to locate her and will let you know what I find. Xavier out."

Jean closed her cell phone and chewed her bottom lip. What if something happened to her? What if Magneto took her to get Gambit? The thought had her pulse racing and she ran down the hall to get Scott.

If she was abducted he would need to help the Professor figure out how to get her back.

Logan was in one of his foul moods and he wanted to work it off with a good ride on his motorcycle. As he entered the garage his claws sprang on reflex. That smell . . . he growled. "Sabertooth," he grumbled. He carefully sniffed, the trail was pretty new, but he was long gone. Retracting his claws he looked for any damage or stolen property. As he rounded the corner he noticed a backpack lying next to his bike with a note attached. Rogue's backpack.

The note read:

We have the girl, and we will gladly exchange her for Gambit. She will not be harmed unless you do not bring him to the East End docks at midnight. Any funny business of any kind and we can not be held responsible for what happens to her.

Logan felt his gut tighten. His first instinct is to tear out and find her, but he did not want to risk her life, so in a great show of restraint he folded the note, grabbed her bag and headed up to see Chuck.

Here is another chapter in the can. Sorry they are so slow to come, but life sucks still. (Think by now it would be better)

Thanks for all the great reviews!! We are getting close to the end here, just a few more chapters to go!!


	11. The Frustration

Hey!! Bet you all thought that I had thrown in the towel on this one.

FOOLED YOU!!

I have renewed interest in this story and I plan to finish this one.

Enjoy!!

Rogue's head throbbed and her mouth tasted like a mixture of cotton and gasoline. The room she was in smelled musty and dank and she could feel damp earth beneath her cheek. She moved her arms but found her arms restrained behind her back making her injured shoulder burn.

Shifting slightly she looked around the room. It looked like an old warehouse, and it smelled, under the must, of salt water. Closing her eyes she concentrated on sounds. Gulls and lapping water.

The Docks.

Her memories of the attack were still fuzzy. She had been sitting under the tree, listening to music, and dreaming about Remy when … what? There was a cloth over her face and she had been dragged off the ground. She kicked and ripped off a glove to make contact with her attacker when then things went black.

It had to be Magneto, she decided. But that could only mean they were intent on using her for bait to trap Gambit. And she was sure that if he knew where she was he would try and save her. And Magneto would not allow either of them to life.

For a moment she allowed herself to shake and weep. She needed that moment, but when she was done she began to catalog the room, in her mind. Anything was a weapon, she reminded herself. And if the Professor was looking for her she would need to gather as much information about her surroundings to help them locate her.

Charles Xavier sat at the window and contemplated the news Wolverine had just delivered. He gave him credit for not going after Rogue's kidnapper alone, and for not going straight to Remy and taking out his frustrations.

With his mind he reached out to Beast, Storm, Cyclopes, and Jean and asked them to meet him in his office. Finding her location would be the easy part, he mused. If Magneto had her, and he was working under the assumption he did, getting her back would be tricky.

Scott, Jean, Storm and Beast entered the room and he confirmed their worst fears. She had been taken. The Professor and Jean agreed to search the area using Cerebro while Storm and Beast prepared a team for a rescue mission.

"What about Remy," asked Storm, "are you planning to tell him anything?"

"Yes, I think he deserves to know, however I do not think it would be wise if he joined the rescue mission. We all know Magneto is after him and his presence would only increase the chance that someone would get hurt."

"Gonna' be hard to keep him from doin' something stupid. Hot head," said Logan.

"I agree Logan. We need to hope we can reach him and that he will understand that while this will not be easy it is what is best.

"Beast, will you kindly bring Remy to my office?"

"Certainly, Professor."

Remy woke to a knock at his door. He shook off the disorientation almost immediately. Shifting in the bed he smiled as she stretched leisurely, remembering his time with Rogue the previous night. He really wanted the person on the other side of the door to be Rogue but one look at the clock told him she would still be in school. He got off the bed, pulled a t-shirt on and was immediately disappointed to find the furry blue man named Beast on the other side.

"What can Remy do for you 'dis mornin'?" Remy smiled, still quite groggy.

"The Professor has asked me to bring you to his office. There is a rather urgent matter he needs to discuss with you."

"Magneto? What happened?" Remy was pulling on his jeans, immediately serious and fully awake.

"I think it would be best if the Professor explained it to you himself."

"Took her? Where??" Remy was standing in front of the Professor, his hands reaching for his cards automatically.

"That is what we intend to find out. Now please, sit down. I want to see if you know of any places he might have taken her. Any places you can think of where he might try and hide her." The Professor looked at Remy, measuring him and his response to the news of Rogue's abduction.

"Der' is only one place I can think of … his warehouse at the docks."

"Alright, that gives us a place to start. Once we know something we will let you know." He turned, dismissing Gambit.

"She in 'dis mess because of me. I'm not gonna sit back and let you do all the work findin' her."

"Remy, the best thing you can do now is stay calm and let us find her. You know as well as I do you are the real target and the less you are involved the better" The Professor looked at him and with real sympathy said, "We will get her back. You need to trust us."

The Professor and Jean began working on finding Rogue. Using Cerebro they focused their power and began a through sweep of the area around the docks. After an hour Jean sensed her.

"Professor, I think I have her! Here …"

He focused with his student and she had indeed found her, though the connection was weak. She was slipping in and out of consciousness. The Professor probed deeper and saw the mental catalogue Rogue kept repeating in her mind.

"Smart girl," he whispered.

Remy was not about to sit back and let someone else find Rogue. He felt responsible for her, and her safety was his priority. He was putting on his jacket and heading toward the balcony doors when Logan entered the room.

"Goin' somewhere Gumbo?" Remy turned to look at the older man, not fooled by his casual stance. He knew that behind his easy smile was an animal. Frowning and pulling a deck of cards out of his jacket he tried to remain calm.

"Got business. Goin' out."

"Looks to me like you are runnin' off half cocked lookin' for Rogue." Wolverine leaned against the frame of the door and started inspecting his nails.

Remy looked down, unable to meet his gaze and said, "It is my fault. I should have left dat girl alone. Now, Magneto got her … I want to help."

"Well, we agree on one thing, Gumbo. You should have left her alone. But since you didn't it seems to me you should be thinking of what is best for her, and you runnin' off into a trap don't seem like the best way to do it. I know it is hard, believe me, but if you really want her to be safe the best thing is to stay put and be ready to take care of her when we get back."

Remy looked at the older man and saw that he meant what he said, saw the sense in his words, and knew that he would do just as much as he would to help Rogue. That sort of concern for someone that was not family was not something he fully understood, but it was what Rogue had said she found here.

Feeling suddenly tired he said, "Why you care so much anyway?"

Logan chuckled and replied, "That's easy. We're a team. And that kid … she's special."


End file.
